elderscrollsguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
The Theory Behind Classes A class is supposedly, the job that the players holds or is trained in although it exists more to manipulate skills so that the players characters starts out better in skills that they appreciate more than other that are appreciated less. Characters are allowed to pick from a list of pre-made classes or create their own. The Pre-made Classes *Acrobat : The kind of person that uses agility and endurance to their advantage. *Agent : Charming when they can be seen and almost invisible when in shadow *Archer : A marksman, adept at combat at great distances. Able to take down most foes before they have a chance to draw sword. *Assassin : Nimble and quiet, they move in darkness to strike at the unsuspecting. Locks hold no doors shut to them. *Barbarian : Fearsome brutes who inspire fear and dread in the hears of their enemies. Like a storm, swift and powerful. Finding little use for heavy armor, they rely on smashing their foes to the ground. *Bard : Intelligent and personable, they prefer to accomplish tasks with their words first, and sword second. *Battlemage : Able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. They are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier. *Crusader : A combatant who wields the power of brute strength and medicinal knowledge. Cheating death after every fight, they rely on their keen knowledge of restoration to fight yet again. *Healer : Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon. *Knight : The most noble of all combatants. Strong in body and in character. *Mage : Preferring to sue their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade. *Monk : Quick and cunning with the empty hand, they are strong in spirit. They prefer to solve conflict by arrow or by fist. *Nightblade : Spell and shadow are their friends. By Darkness they move with haste, casting magic to benefit their circumstances. *Pilgrim : Hearty folk, well-versed in the tomes of old. They profit in life by bartering in the market, or by persuading the weak-minded. *Rogue : They use speed in combat rather than brute force. Persuasive, their tongues are as sharp as blades. *Scout : Preferring the rolling countryside to the city life, the forests rather than busy highways, they are gifted with the ability to evade, guard and protect themselves with great proficiency. *Sorcerer : Besting the most well-equipped fighters, they rely on the spells of the mystic arts. Unique to these mages is the bodily stamina to be armed with the thickest armor. *Spellsword : More nimble and athletic than the sorcerer, and better suited for spell-casting than the knight, their attacks are unpredictable. Students of combat and magic. *Thief : Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, lock-picks are their swords. *Warrior : Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts. *Witchhunter : Swift on foot and clever with spells, they use distance as their ally. Slower adversaries are fodder for their arrows. Category:Classes